


Big Hands, I Know You're the One

by pinkevilbob



Series: Pinkevilbob's Widojest Week 2020 [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Giants, Widojest Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkevilbob/pseuds/pinkevilbob
Summary: A little sparrow leads Jester to a big surprised.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Series: Pinkevilbob's Widojest Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818220
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Widojest Week 2020





	Big Hands, I Know You're the One

**Author's Note:**

> Teaching Magic! WOO!

A small sparrow pecked at Jester's window for the third morning in the row. She was certain that it had to be the same bird. On the first morning it appeared, Jester drew it and there was no mistaking the speckles on its cheeks that looked like whiskers. "You again?"

There was something oddly persistent about the little bird. When Jester hoped her window finally, it hopped on her fingers and pecked at them.

"You must be a hungry little one," Jester said with a giggle. "I'm sure there's plenty of seed in the kitchen for you."

The sparrow sat on Jester's shoulder obediently as she went down the stairs, but when she turned to the kitchen, it flew up and began to tug on her hair.

"You want me to follow you?" Jester asked.

It flew to the door and waited for her.

Jester paused. As cleric to the Traveler, doing great and fantastic things were all part of her job, but obeying birds was new even for her. But who was Jester to say no to adventure? "Lead the way!" she shouted as she ran out the door.

The sparrow flew swiftly through the streets of Nicodranas making Jester run to keep up with it. Soon it brought her out of the city and into the sandy dunes. Up and down and around Jester wandered following the sparrow. Slowly the sun rose in the sky making the day grow hotter. Just when Jester was tempted to give up, the bird landed on an old weathered piece of wood.

At first, Jester thought there was nothing there, but as she got closer to where the sparrow perched she noticed a shabby lean-to of a tent disguised amongst the dunes and sand. "Hello?" Jester called out cautiously. "Is someone there?"

"Oh, ja." An accented voice came out from the tent and the flap shifted. A man crawled out. Jester stared at him, unable to look away from him. His messy, auburn hair was pulled back into a haphazard ponytail and his brown clothes were old and worn. Only bit of color to his wardrobe was a faded blue scarf that was almost too small. But his shabby attire wasn't why Jester couldn't look away from him. The man was a giant. Not a particularly large giant, but he had to be at least ten feet tall.

Jester stumbled back at the sight of him. "Woah," she whispered.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," the giant said. His face was drawn and care worn. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine," Jester said hurriedly. "I wasn't scared. You just weren't what I had expected."

The giant nodded. "I would suppose not. What had you expected?"

Jester frowned, giving it some thought. "Well, maybe some great treasure if this were a fairy tale. But if this was a romance novel, you'd be a handsome prince bruised and bleeding in desperate need of my help. Though if this was religious, you'd be a god or a moral."

"I'm none of those things," the giant said. "But I was hoping for some help from you."

"You were?" Jester asked.

The giant moved forward ever so slightly leaning down. "You are a cleric, ja?"

"That's right! Of the Traveler! Have you heard of him?" Jester asked eagerly.

He shook his head. "Nein, but I've heard of you. The trouble-making cleric."

Jester frowned. She was trying to spread the word of the Traveler, but she supposed that her gaining a reputation counted as a start. "So why do you need a cleric?"

"I want to learn magic. Well, your type of magic," the giant said. "I've learned magic from books," he snapped his fingers and the sparrow suddenly appeared on his shoulder looking even tinier, "but it's not enough for my purposes."

"And what are your purposes?"Jester asked.

The giant sunk down a little and a hint of a blush highlighted his cheeks."Don't laugh, but I want to change fate."

"Okay."

"Okay? You don't think I'm silly or wish to do the impossible?" the giant asked.

Jester shrugged. "No, not really. I mean, that kinda sounds neat."

He crouched down lower. "So, you'll help me?"

"Sure!" She grinned up at him. "My name's Jester."

"Caleb. Caleb Widogast."

Jester held out her hand for a shake. Carefully and awkwardly, Caleb took and shook with only a few fingers. "Oh man, Caleb. I'm going to show you so many neat things."

"I look forward to it." A smile crept on his face, and Jester couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. She smiled even bigger in return. This was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> So um, I was inspired by an edit of the Caleb and Jester Mighty Vibes animations to have them sitting together and Caleb was a bit bigger. So um yeah, this happened.
> 
> Title comes from "Blister in the Sun" by the Violent Femmes.


End file.
